Jewel of Worlds
by The Lady of the Fandoms
Summary: This is a crossover between 3 of my favorite things: Merlin, Chronicles of Narnia, and Doctor Who. They only allowed me to choose 2. Evil forces are regrouping in Narnia, some characters of Merlin come to Narnia, and The Doctor comes to Camelot. R and R!


**A/N: Hello everybody. So, this is my first crossover fanfic. Like I said in the summary, this is a crossover between Merlin, Chronicles of Narnia, and Doctor Who. Ok, time for 'time frames': It's only a couple years into the Golden Age in Narnia(before the Penvensies come back to our world the first time), it's shortly after the season 3 finale of Merlin, and it's in the year between where The Doctor had to wipe Donna's mind and when he regenerates(So it's the 10th Doctor) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Chronicles of Narnia, or Doctor Who.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends, who helped me name this story.**

Jewel of Worlds

Chapter 1: Into a Strange Land

The breeze seemed to carry him away. Perhaps a little too much. For it wasn't long until he stumbled... on a simple tree limb.

"Watch your step, Merlin." The one in front of him said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry." Him, Arthur, and three other knights were on a short hunting trip that summer afternoon. It was perfect weather for it too. The cause for this hunting trip to be short was, that there had been mysterious disappearances happening in the woods lately. The king suspected it to be magic oriented, thus Uther had ordered his son to be back by nightfall. "What are we hunting?"

"What does it look like?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked around from were they crouched. "I don't see anything." He whispered.

"I wonder why that is?" Arthur was agitated. "Why do YOU suppose that is?" He asked Merlin.

"I don't know. Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" He offered.

"NO! Merlin. It's because you keep on making noise, and scaring off every living animal!" Merlin just smiled, making Arthur roll his eyes. Then they saw it: The handsome white stag, right there in the middle of the clearing. Arthur motioned to the other knights, who readied their bows.

As they crept forward, they heard someone cry out from their right. Them and the stag looked in that general direction. Then the stag ran off to the left. "Heeeeelllllpppp! Help me, he-"

"You try to get the stag." The knights obeyed. Then Arthur said to Merlin, "Come on, let's find out where that came from." Merlin nodded.

When they had gone not too far, they came across a cave entrance. "It looks abandon." Merlin said at the same time that they heard a scream which was quickly muffled. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other then rushed into the cave, with Arthur's sword drawn and both of them on full alert. Somehow they found some torches and lit them. The cave wanted to go on and on forever, then the pair came to a crossroads. "Which way should we go?"

"This way." Arthur said as he went to the left passageway. Merlin, seeing that there was no arguing it, followed him. It was not long until they came to some rough looking men, bandits probably. Arthur easily took them out. They saw two men carrying a girl farther into the cave. With unspoken agreement they followed, Merlin carefully stepping over the bodies.

Then it started to get strange. "Quit pushing me Merlin!"

"I'm not pushing you." Then Merlin dropped his torched because someone poke him hard in the side.(He didn't know how, in this narrow passage.) Then Arthur was pulling him, and a weird(but good) feeling washed over him. It felt like magic, but not like any other magic he'd experience before. Merlin thought it odd.

"I told you to stop it!" Came Arthur's voice.

"Me? YOU stop!" After a few moments of this, they were out in the woods again. But this time instead of a stag, they were facing a great black beast, a minotaur. All of the sudden, a dwarf came running towards Merlin, he put his hand in front of him to do a spell that would knock the dwarf backwards. But instead, he felt something hit his head, hard.

Then, with Arthur fighting in the corner of his eye, Merlin's world turned dark.

* * *

><p>The knights heard a crackling sound and turned to see the fire. They forgot about the stag as they ran to a cave were smoke was coming out. According to the tracks they knew that Arthur and Merlin had gone in. They quickly put it the fire out with help of a nearby small lake. Then they went in only to find half-burnt corpses, but no Arthur or Merlin. After searching a while for them, one knight said, "We have to go back to Camelot and bring news that the prince is missing."<p>

**So, there you go. Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome :)**


End file.
